


What Was Love?

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Jon and Dany realize something for each other in the ship that is going to Winterfell. They question their feelings and wonder what was love. These events take place during Season 7 episode 7 and afterwards. They





	1. Internal Dilemmas

_Jon_

He was washing his hands in a white cup in his room, and was trying to scrub his fingers. He felt how rough his hands were from all the years of sword fighting on many fronts. He then washed his face as he was preparing himself to go to bed. He had drank a couple of glasses of wine that night which was unusual for him since he always tried to limit himself on the pleasures of those sorts.

He took his armor off of him, and looked at the reflection of the moon from his window on it, and stood by window watching the moon that night which was brighter than many other nights as he remembered. He thought about Daenerys.  _Daenerys_ he said out loud. It felt surreal to say her name. As if in his alone room, everyone will hear him and know how he feels.  _What am I feeling?_ he wondered as helooked at the moon searching for answers.

He closed his eyes to remember her face from the council room in Dragonstone and how she agreed to sail with him. He was scared of what will come in Winterfell and the battle for dawn.  _Am I going to die?Is she going to die?_ thoughts were swimming in his head as he found himself thinking about Dany more and more. Her sweet hair, velvet eyes, and the smell that he always tried to get more of whenever he stood next to her _._  

He imagined what would be like to kiss her. He immediately blushed. But, he had been thinking about this for a long time and he cannot remember from which point. 

It was way after midnight. He wondered  _Is she awake right now, or was she sleeping? Does she wear silky dresses?Does she put her hair down?And her pale skin..oh her skin..She smells like flowers and home._ He remembered how he was about to die beyond the wall, and how he actually died in Castle Black. If he was going to die in this battle, then let it be the last time that he would hold a woman.. _The Woman._ He started walking to the door of his small cabin. He opened the door slowly and walked slowly to Dany’s room. He was still not sure of what he was doing.

His heart was going to burst into flames. He felt as if every single step was a heavy step in a mud and he was aware of every single thing around him. Finally, he stopped in front of her door.  _Targaryen sigil_  he thought. He grew up with the Targaryen stories, and oh how he would read about them as a boy and be mesmerized by their stories. None of that mattered now. He was there to see  _Her_. He lifted his arm to knock. He hesitated, stopped for a second. And then..

_Daenerys_

After dinner Missandei and her went to her room. Missandei prepared her night gown, her bedding and offered to unbraid her hair and help her change as her dress was intricate to take off. However, Dany wanted to stay alone that night and told Missandei that she would do them on her own. And, Missandei left her room. Dany poured a glass of wine for herself as it helped her to sleep better, and sat on chair thinking about her life. She was melancholic whenever she was alone in a room. She thought about Viserion.  _My child_.  _I couldn’t protect you_.

A stream of tear dropped from her eyes. She didn’t wipe it away. She allowed herself to be weak at this hour of night where no one would see or hear her. Then, she thought about Jon Snow. He challenged her knowledge about not having children in the Dragonpit. She couldn’t stop thinking about him once she started. She fantasized his beard, his curls. She wondered  _what would it be like if he would open the knot of his hair. How does it feel to touch him. oh his smell, he smells like The North. ah this northern man who came to my life.._ She smiled like a teenage girl to herself and the thought of him excited her more than it should’ve had.

She started feeling happier with the wine in her stomach. She wondered if he loved someone back in Winterfell. How can he be this kind and loyal. _Why did I meet him in this dire stage of life? Why didn’t I meet him in another season..Summer..oh how nice would it be to look at Jon in Summer..His black/grey eyes. What doe he think about me?_ She was emerged in all these thought as she realized she was getting drunk and blamed the wine, and waved her hands at her red cheeks to get rid of these thoughts.

She thought about the house with the red door. Her earliest memory of her childhood. Was she ever going to go back there and be happy. What was home for her anyways. Maybe when all this is over Jon and her could go there. A girl would only fantasize.  _Do I like him?Does he like me?..ah when this is all over, he will go back to the North, and I will be alone without any children..But he looks at me differently. or is this a Northern way of looking? He asked a lot of questions though..Why am I constantly thinking about him?I am a queen or so I should be. I’m just a woman. An alone woman who will die alone. He should be with a woman who would bear him his children. I cannot do that to him. Do I love him? Is this love?It cannot be. It is different than how I felt towards anyone else. I feel like suffocating when he enters a room and trying desperately to not look at him or say his name as if everyone in the room will know about how I feel and specifically him. But, oh sometime when he doesn’t look, he looks so comely when he’s writing his letters or just talking to Davos. He has his ways that are so intricate. His hands..his shoulders..and the voice.._ She suddenly stopped realizing that she was feeling wet underneath her smallclothes.

She felt her private parts were throbbing with the thought of Jon, and she stood up hoping for all the feeling to go away. She put her glass down, and was about to start getting ready for bed when she heard..

**_Knock…Knock…Knock_ **

on the door..


	2. They were Hasty

Dany was startled by the knock on the door.  _Who could this be at this hour of the night? Missandei? Tyrion?_ She walked to the door and slowly opened it. Here he was. _Jon?_ she thought. She didn’t say anything. Jon was staring at her. His heart was going to stop.

This was happening. He couldn’t believe it. He focused on her eyes.  _Velvet eyes_. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She was surprised. Jon hesitated of whether or not she would say something or allow her to enter. Maybe this was a terrible idea. Maybe he should go back to his room. But, Dany opens the door wide open and he enters while still looking at her eyes.

They don’t leave each other’s gazes. Dany was sure that he was hearing her heart beats as it was very loud, and Jon was determined to be with her, or at least look at her. He closes the door behind firmly.

They stare at each other. None of them speaks for a few minutes.

Dany (to herself):  _Why is he here? why isn’t he saying anything? should i say something? he hasn’t untied the knot on his hair. Dany stop!_

Jon (to himself):  _She is even more beautiful than in my memory. why isn’t she saying anything? should i go back? but i’ve made this far. I won’t go back. I can’t stop this thing anymore. I want her._

Jon gets closer to Dany. They were both breathing heavily. They feel each other’s fear. she looks at his lips, he looks at her eyes, the edges of her hair where it meets her forehead _It’s even silkier than the rest of her hair_  he thinks. He holds her hand slowly. An electric shock goes through her body. They get closer to each other. Jon holds Dany’s hand, and from the other hand he cups her face and slowly put a kiss on her lips. Very shallow kiss. fearfully, waiting for her response. He pushes back but still holding her hand.

A tear comes from her eyes, she closes them. He gets startled and asks with a low voice “Why are you crying?”, and Dany says “Don’t you know?” with a whisper. Suddenly Jon grabs her very close and says “Yes, I know exactly why” and he kisses her passionately. They both close their eyes shut emerging themselves in the feelings of lust and _love?.._

They kiss for a while in the middle of the room holding each other. Jon pushes his tongue to her mouth and she allows him to. Dany touches his curls, and  _yes they are as soft as I imagined them to be_. Jon caresses her back and even from the rough dress, he feels her stature and figure. He pushes her to the wall, and puts his hands on either side of her on the wall so she won’t go anywhere. They kiss with full tongue on. He pulls himself away to smell her neck, he kisses her earlobe, she hisses. And, he starts to open up her laces of her gown.

It seems difficult for him, but with patience he opens up her gown, and pushes it down. She was wearing a silky thin dress that he could see her nipples, and shape of her body. He looks at her body. He feels himself growing inside of his trousers. She feels shy suddenly because no one had looked at her like he did before. then, she gets aggressive and tries to get rid of his clothes. They seem difficult to open up.

She grows inpatient with her small hands. He starts to undress himself but Dany keeps kissing him on the lips, on the beard, the neck, and smells him.  _Yes, he smells like a Northern breeze, wood, and ice.._ His beard tickles her face, but she likes it even more because it’s Jon’s beard.She worships everything about him. And, he gets rid of his clothes, but only his pants stay on. His manhood was obvious from his trousers, but he doesn’t care. She kisses his chest, touches the scar and kisses it, he hisses. He suddenly feels sad but Dany wants to be there for him.

Then he grabs her face and looks at her velvet eyes and says with a low voice “It is very difficult to look at your eyes when other people are around. How I was longing to look at you directly in the eyes..” She kisses him abruptly and doesn’t let him continue and starts to pull on his trousers for him to get rid of it. And with a sweep of his hands, Jon pulls Dany’s silky gown off of her. There she was.. _She has a milkier skin that I imagined..very pinky and white.._ and Dany thinks _he is more muscular, he is manly and comely. oh my Northern fool._

They walk to the bed while kissing each other, and Dany pushes Jon to the bed, he lies on his back. Dany looks at him while standing at the edge of the bed. His manhood, his muscles, his hair. He was here in her bed naked waiting for her. She opens her legs and climbs on him. She never realized how small she was. She pushes herself on his right leg and rubs herself just to calm her growing wetness and need in between her legs. He grabs her in his arms, and holds her head with another arm. They don’t stop kissing and making their bodies touch each other. He caresses her breast with his arm.  _Don’t stop Jon Snow..He tastes like home..the house with the red door. don’t leave me Jon…_ Dany thinks while frantically kissing him.

She suddenly pushes away from him, and he licks her mouth, she hisses..  _Ah I want all of you, all the taste of your strawberry lips, and your fire smell..don’t run away from me my queen.._ Jon feels. He feels his growing manhood, he can’t hold it anymore, and he feels her wet inside on his right leg, he knows she’s ready. He flips her over with the one swing of his leg while holding her in his arms, and he pushes into her soft, wet, slick inside, and he arrives home now. They’re still kissing, he thrusts in her and she moans loudly while arching her back, to stop her from pain Jon licks Dany’s open mouth, feels himself inside of her, kisses her and pushes back, meanwhile Dany doesn’t want him to stop.

He’s inside of her, this is real, it is happening. They look at each other.. Jon (to himself):  _What was love? is this love Daenerys Targaryen?The feeling of your sweet summer smell so close to me. I’m so close to the sun. I love you Dany, I am yours to the end of my days._ And Dany responds back (to herself):  _What was love? If I stop, will I be saved by him? is it a sin if i love him?will you be there Jon when I fall?Your hands are burning with love, Would you be with me if I don’t leave your hands for eternity?I am yours now, take me! there is not big enough room, not big enough life for me to love you. I love you Jon Snow, I will love you from this day until the end of my days.._

He kisses her frantically, and his thrusts are slow, he doesn’t want to hurt her, but she pushes on his thighs for him to get faster. His lips don’t leave hers, he kisses the sides of her mouth, her cheeks, her shut closed eyes. His thrusts start to get faster as his feelings get intensified. She pushes her hands in his curls. The only time that she can ever touch him there.

She unties the knot and let his curls fall on his face, she pushes them back form his face as they’re kissing, and opens her eyes to see them.. He runs his hand through her braids and hair..  _silkier than I thought.._ Their moans and groans get louder and louder, he kisses her mouth strongly to stop her from screaming _._ But there’s no life, no responsibilities, nothing worth worrying about in this moment. She feels herself that she will come and he feels her walls getting contracted around him. He knows. She hisses “Jon…Jon” in between her moans.

And, she finally releases herself, but he doesn’t stop, he gets faster until he finally collapses inside of her saying “Dany!” and he pushes his face in her neck, and stays on top of her. Their eyes stay closed for a while until they come down to Earth from their fairy land of happiness.

He stays on top of her and inside of her while wrapping himself around her. He finally feels home, he looks outside of the window while resting his head in his neck and hair,  _the moon is still lighting,_ smelling her hair, and sweat. He was away from all his pains in life,  _a difficult childhood in Winterfell, half-siblings better than him, the coldness of The Wall, Edd, Sam, the wildlings, his death_ , he closes his eyes, and opens them again remembering the pain, a tear comes down from his eyes, but he doesn’t let her see it.  _Battle for Winterfell, Sansa’s fading face, I couldn’t save her from the monsters, Arya’s shifting shadow, Bran’s sleep on his bed before leaving to the Wall..but I feel peace in Dany’s arms, I am safe, I am finally home.._

Dany feels his sadness,  _I saw the scars Jon, I am here for you_ , she caresses his hair and holds him on top of her comforting him. She starts humming a song that she had learned when she was a child in the house with the red door. It was a foreign song that she would listen with Viserys.

It becomes a lullaby to Jon, and slips to the shadows of a long sleep. Tears drop from her eyes, she was happy, she felt safe, she didn’t want to think about tomorrow, only now, and now Jon was in her arms breathing. She wanted to comfort him, so she hums the song until she falls to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Burning Touches

Dany

She wakes up sometime during that night while tossing and turning in the bed. She realizes that he is not in reach of her, he is not on top of her anymore. She turns to her left and he was lying there on his side, sleeping with the curls falling on his face. They were both wrapped in furs and sometime at night Jon had covered her with furs. She smiles when she realizes that. She gets closer to him on her side and analyzes his face.  _oh he has a small mole here, he has a lot of eyebrows, look at those scars on his face, when did he get these? ah his lips.. why do I love you so much? What did you do to me?_ She snuggles to his chest and smells him, it was still dark outside, so they still had time, he was still hers in this God forsaken part of the Narrow sea. It was very quiet, she was listening to his breathings.

Suddenly, he puts his arm around her still eyes closed.

She smiles and gets closer to him, then he covers her with furs more. She kisses his neck.  _Oh Jon, you are so perfect, my Northern man. Don’t change, don’t leave me. ah please don’t make it to be morning, I don’t ever want to leave him, I don’t want to go back to the world where everything is dark. I will never allow anyone to hurt you Jon ever again._

She then tries to sleep but starts to get worried of what to do the next morning. _was this night a mistake? but it felt so right to be a mistake. Don’t you feel guilty when you make a mistake?_ She looks at him again, still sleeping. _What was love? Was it the power that Drogo offered me with the stallion that was going to mount the world? Was it Daario’s unconditional loyalty and the arms of the Second Sons? or is it everything that Jon is?When did I start loving him anyway? Was it the day when he came to the throne room? or in that cave?at the Dragonpit? or tonight.._ She says to him softly“Don’t leave me Jon, let’s not ever leave this room.”

Jon

“I won’t ever leave you Dany”, he opens his eyes. There she was smiling at him, and resting her face in his chest. Her hair was smelling like his childhood summers at Winterfell, running around with Robb while playing with wooden swords. He smiles at the memory.

“Are you cold?” he asks while putting furs on her,

“No, I have never been warmer”. Dany smiles while snuggling at him. 

“Good, are you feeling alright?” he asks,

“Yes, yes..” 

He didn’t know what to tell her. There were so many things to talk about. What did they do tonight, how are they going to explain it to people. But, it was still dark outside, so he wasn’t worried for now. He left the worries for the sunny morning. He just wanted to hold her as long as he can because he knew the winter was here, and he might lose her, and the thought was terrifying him. He didn’t have rush to talk to her. No need to talk. They understood each other.

He notices things about her, like her braids. He would like to make a silly conversation with her for her not to be scared and worried. He says;

“why do you have so many braids?your hair is beautiful, you just let it be”he says it with a smile

She laughs and gets up sitting up right looking at him,”So I would hold my hair in, but if you’d like, i can show all of it to you, all of what i have in me” she gets closer to him and kisses him on the lips.

She then starts to unbraid her hair in the bed, and he watches her, he gets up, sits and smells her hair. They weren’t worried about anything, just the silliness of playing with her hair made them happy.

Finally, she opens up all her hair and lets them fall down. His black/grey eyes get widened as his manhood grows under the furs. He suddenly kisses her while grabbing her hair and face. Sitting next to each other in bed they kiss each other frantically.  _It is still dark, i can still make love to you my love.._ Jon thinks while looking outside the window and kiss Dany.

As their kisses intensify, Dany positions herself on Jon, and sits on his lap while he’s still sitting, she doesn’t allow him to lay back, she wants as much contact as they get.  _No more minutes to waste not being away from you my Northern man_ Dany think as she kisses his neck and sides of his mouth. She feels his manhood as she sits on his lap, and she starts to grind herself on it, Jon groans.

Still kissing, he catches up to her motion of grinding. She reaches an arm down there and grabs his manhood in her hand, Jon suddenly jerks up from the pleasure, but Dany calms him down, and still kiss him. She then guides him inside of her, and they move together. Their movement gets faster, and it becomes an amalgam of kissing his neck, breathing in his ear while trying not to moan loudly, kissing his lips, his forehead where he has a scar on his right side of his face above the eyebrows. he kisses her, and she moans in his mouth many times over so loudly, her face becomes very red and sweaty, Jon notices that “You are mine, my Dany” he whispers in her ear, and he runs his tongue over her nose and mouth, she then says in a state of pleasure “oh Jon..Jon…don’t stop..” They reach their climax, and they both breathe heavily, with a sweat on Jon’s head that she follows with her eyes.

She keeps his manhood in her, she doesn’t move..she doesn’t want to be detached from him. he holds her from her back so tight to his chest until her breathing calms down.  _why are you so red, my love?_ Jon thinks as Dany had gotten very red with swollen lips from kissing.  Her entangled hair was all over their both bodies. she runs her hands in his hair again and kisses him very strongly while sucking his breath in her. They both fall down on the bed, and look at each other while still holding each other.  _Love comes in at the eyes._ Dany remembers as she looks at his black/grey Northern eyes.

Jon gets closer to her and cups her face “Did I hurt you Dany?”,

“No, you didn’t, did I hurt you?” she says smilingly. 

Jon nods as in no, and smiles back to her. There are no words left, nothing to be worried about, at least for now.


	4. The Morning

Dany woke up on the sound of the ocean clashing to the ship, and the sun was coming through her chamber’s tainted windows. the room was filled with light. She opens her eyes in bed and remembers about last night. She needs some time to get oriented while wrapping her head around what happened there. She looks for Jon, turns around and here he was awake watching her. He smiles at her sight. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”she says with a smile on her face,

“Yes, very well, never had a sleep like this for a long time, you?”

“yes, yes i did” she smiles shyly and gets closer to him, she wraps her arm around him and kisses his lips softly and shallowly, unlike their passionate moments of last night.

He kisses her strongly while cupping her face. Then he stops and looks at her. “you’re so beautiful” he says.  _why am I getting shy?all men have told me that all my life, but this is coming from Jon_ Dany thinks. “What are we going to do Jon?How are we going to explain this to everyone?”, she says as she realizes it’s morning and they cannot hide i the sweet darkness of night anymore.

Jon says “we should hide this for now, they shouldn’t know about this since it might hurt our alliance. I am still nervous about the Northern Lords, and Sansa. I have to convince them that you are the true queen and savior without getting them to know our true emotions”. he says it with a serious face. 

“Do you think I should tell my Hand about this?”, “Tyrion? I don’t know if it would be a good idea. We could keep this for ourselves now. Our little secret”. 

Dany wasn’t sure what to make of it. She was scared from what will happen from this day and on but she wanted to believe Jon and take his advice, at least for now. 

“Do you think they heard us last night?” Dany asks as she sits in the bed getting away from Jon’s arms. Jon sits upright and says “probably. They will know eventually because I will never let you go with your permission of course” he says as he kisses her. 

Knock knock knock

They startle in their bed, looking at the door. They hear Missandei’s voice saying “Good morning your grace, I am here to help you prepare for the day”. Dany gets out of the bed naked, gets close to the door and tells her, meanwhile Jon gets up and starts looking for his close, but he keeps his footsteps quiet as the floor is wooden. He has hard time finding his boots as all their clothes were intertwined and all over the place.

Dany says through the door “I am quite alright right now, I will need a little bit more time to wake up, could you please come in a bit later?”, Missandei was surprised but she carries on “as you wish your grace”, and Dany waits for her footsteps to fade, she then turns into Jon, he was fully dressed, and was tying his hair knot. She walks to him naked and kisses him strongly. Then they both giggle and laugh as what happened.

She puts her gown on her, slowly opens the door to see if it was clear, she turns to him, he grabs her arms and kisses her so strongly, she whispers to him “Come in tonight, I will be waiting for you”, he whispers back “I will come my love” he kisses her again and she pushes him out while giggling with happiness, closes the door and takes in a deep breath. 

Jon slowly walks out, and he quickly realizes that most of the crew of the ship are awake and the servants are putting the breakfast table in the dining hall area. He scans the room, there was no sight of Davos, Tyrion, or Jorah and he goes to his room, and closes the door behind him and takes in a deep breath. He prepares to take a bath, even though he is a king but he prepares his bath himself as he used to do at The Wall. He gets into the bath and relaxes imagining about kissing Dany again and getting rid of all the fears that got intensified within him with the rising sun over them. 

Missandei comes to Dany’s room, her bed was the same as they left this morning, the furs were all over the place, and the silky sheets were worn out. Missandei draws a bath for Dany in her chamber, and helps her to get in and wash herself. Dany relaxes in the bath while looking at her arms and remembering the night before as Jon held her. She starts humming the same song as she did last night and with a smile on her face she scrubs her arms while imagining Jon’s face and body on top of her.

 Missandei starts cleaning the chamber while Dany was in the tub. She puts away the glass of wine, her gowns that were on the floor.  _My queen never threw her gowns on the floors before, she would always fold them and put them in their proper places for the next morning._ she thinks as she turns and looks at her and hears her humming.  _And she is humming…hmm.._  she starts to collect the bed sheets to make her bed, and as she was putting the pillows together, she notices black curly hair follicle  on the bed, she grabs it and looks at it, with a smily face turns to her queen, and while continuing to make her bed, she smells the bed.

That distinct odor of love making and the Jon’s remnants had stained it.  _Was the King in the North here last night? is this why she didn’t want me to come in this morning, oh was he still here when i knocked on the door?_ she lets out a loud laugh, and Dany turns at her. “What is it?”, Missandei holds it in, and says “nothing your grace, ..er…it is a very nice morning, i hope you had a good night’s sleep?” 

Dany realizes that Missandei might have noticed it, she gets out of the tub, puts a gown on her wet skin “yes, yes it was quiet peaceful night.” she says  _I have nothing to worry about, I am a queen, and I should allow myself simple pleasures, but Jon is a king, am I allowed to_?… as she smiles, and doesn’t admit to Missadnei knowing that she knows. Missandei says “I’m very grateful your grace, do you want anything else from me?”, “help me with my braids, I want to look very nice today”, Missandei nods with a big smile on her face and carries on to help her queen. 

It was after a while in the morning, when Jon finally goes to the breakfast room. Tyrion, Jorah and Davos were seated and well into having their breakfast. They were discussing how long they had to reach White Harbor.

“yes, yes a fortnight should be sufficient time to get to White Harbor” Davos says as he drinks water from his cup. 

“That means I have to feel more sea sick every time this ship maneuvers” Tyrion complains. 

When Jon enters the room, he wasn’t able to look at them, he takes his seat very quietly, and puts food in his plate quickly, he was starving. 

Tyrion teases him “oh my lord you seem very hungry this morning? as if you came out of a big fight?did you sleep well?” Tyrion saw him last night when he went to Dany’s room. He wasn’t amused of the situation and wanted to let Jon know that he saw him. In his opinion, falling in love with Dany was a very dangerous territory and he wanted to warn them about it. 

Jon was caught off guard, “er..aye, I had a peaceful sleep” he stuffs his mouth with bread to not continue. Tyrion says “is that so?one would have difficult time sleeping on this constant moving ship”..

Jon feels uneasy “aye, I have slept in worse environments than this..” he takes another bite. Davos and Jorah look at them. they sense something has happened between them. They didn’t hear Jon and Dany last night as their rooms were on the other side of the ship, more next to Jon’s room. Jon suddenly gets up, excusing himself, he wasn’t feeling good, he wanted to get away from them.

Tyrion asks”aren’t you going to wait for the queen my lord?”, Jon responds while leaving the room “I am not feeling well, I will be outside..” he leaves. Davos was surprised but he doesn’t follow him. He knows there is something bothering him, so he leaves him be for now. 

Dany comes to the breakfast room, she starts having her breakfast. She quickly realizes that Jon is not there and his seat is empty, but she doesn’t say anything. After breakfast, Tyrion goes to find Jon, he was standing alone on the deck watching Drogon fly by, and brooding over his mistakes and decisions. 

“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable my lord” Tyrion says as he approaches him. 

“What is it? whatever you are trying to tell me, tell me now lord Tyrion. I do not like word games” Jon’s voice was angry.

“very well. I saw you go into the queen’s chamber last night. Now, don’t say anything, listen to me. She doesn’t know that I know. And, yes I am the first person to tell you that a marriage alliance between you and her is a great plan..” 

Jon raises his voice to talk, Tyrion stops him..

“..but, you love her..I know it, everyone here knows it. How many times in history we’ve seen a tragedy fall on lovers. Your brother, the Young Wold, Robb Stark fell in love with a beauty from Volantis. You know how it ended. Rhaegar Targaryen fell in love with your aunt Lyanna Stark, and we know what happened.. You cannot love her, not now, not while in this war against the Dead and Cersei. you cannot think with your emotions. “ 

Jon’s face was very grim, he remembers his family..  _The Starks of Winterfell..oh but Dany’s face.._

Tyrion realizes he was harsh on Jon. “I know our queen is a beauty, and has a good heart, but I advice you that this is not the time to follow your heart, you have to convince the Northern Lords, he cannot go into a fight knowing that you will die. She will be too vulnerable. You have to let her go.. for now.”

“Do you think I don’t know about any of this? do you think I’m stupid lord Tyrion?” 

“No, no of course you’re not, but listen to my advice. Don’t let her suffer more than she has and probably will. You know what is waiting for you when you go up there. Don’t let her fall.” 

Jon feels sadness, and he nods to Tyrion. He wasn’t sure what to do. He promised Dany to visit her tonight. How was he going to stay away from her. He wasn’t sure what to do. Everything was swimming in his head. 

“Excuse me lord Tyrion, I have to go to my chamber, I am not feeling well”

as he was walking away, Tyrion says “You do know she cannot have children. It’s all for nothing.”

The sentence hurts Jon much more than anything Tyrion had told him. He stops, collects himself, and continues to his room.  _She cannot have children. I don’t believe that. She should have children. She deserves it more than anything. I love her too much to see her sad.._ thought fly in his head as he goes to his room, and collapses on his bed. 

During dinner that night, Dany, Jon, Tyrion, Jorah and Davos were eating, while Jorah and Davos exchanging fighting stories. Dany was listening to them while sipping her wine and eyeing Jon here and there.

Jon was quiet, he was avoiding eye contact with Dany. but whenever she wasn’t looking at him, he would stare at her. When Dany stops eating, she gets up, and excuses herself to go to bed. Missandei follows her to her room. She asks Missandei to open up all her braids, and changes herself to a lighter night gown, a bit sheer that reveals her body. Missandei knew what was happening. She was innocent, she wanted her queen to be happy despite everything. She teased her here and there. “Lord Snow was quiet today, did you notice that my queen?”, Dany swallows her throat “no no, I didn’t. He has a lot to think about..one can only imagine.”She feels uneasy. Her heart had already started racing in the thought of Jon coming to her tonight. Missandei leaves her. She waits for a while, going back and forth in her room, but no one knocks on her door.

She remembers that Jon did seem very quiet today, and a sad, but he was always brooding, and yes yes he has a lot to think about. 

After a while, she grows inpatient, she puts a heavier gown on her with a hood on her head. She opens her door slowly, no one seems to be in the hallway. She walks slowly to Jon’s room. Her heart was racing.  _What am I doing? I am so silly. He will think so less of me. I am a queen. A queen doesn’t do things like this. I’m not a love struck 13 year old._ She can’t help herself as she knocks on his door.  **Knock knock knock.**


	5. When Daenerys Couldn't Wait Anymore

Jon was in his room contemplating whether or not he should visit Dany. He was burning to see her. But Tyrion’s voice was rewinding in his head over and over again. He didn’t want to let down Dany, he promised her to not to let her go and be there for her.

All the reason overcame him, and he decided to go to her, he untied his hair as she liked it loose. He took off his armor, his Stark jerkin. He was left with a loose grey shirt and trousers. He was about to leave when he heard a knock on his door. He got close to the door and asked “who’s this?”.. a low voice said “Your queen, can I speak with you lord Snow?” Dany kept her official stance. Her heart was going to burst. She was about to see Jon and his room. 

Jon was surprised. He wasn’t expecting her. He smiled.  _My fierce lover. Of course you came to me when I failed._ He opened the door slowly, and Dany came in like a feather, as he was closing the door behind, she grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips. Jon groaned. He started kissing her as well, and demanded entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

She granted and they slid on the door while kissing and holding each other. Dany ran her hands in his hair, and  Jon to hers.  _You smell like flowers, I won’t ever leave you my love._ Jon thought, and Dany broke her lips from his. Jon wanted more but he looked at her surprised. Dany sat on the bed. “Why didn’t you come to my room?and why were you so cold to me today?” 

Jon knew these questions were coming. He then noticed her night gown that she now had opened to reveal her sheer dress underneath. His eyes got widened. He knelt in front of her on the floor, held her hands and said “I am sorry my love, I should’ve came into your room as I promised. I..I couldn’t look at you today. I didn’t want anyone to know about us.I didn’t want them to give you difficult time with all this.. as Tyrion…”

“Tyrion what?” Dany asked and Jon immediately regretted and stopped his sentence.

”Tyrion what Jon? please answer me!”, Jon continued “he..he knows about us. He saw me come to your room last night.”

Dany took her hands away from Jon’s, and sat back. “why didn’t he tell me anything?why is he talking to you?”, “he wanted to warn me about this, and gave me all the logical reasons that why what we are doing is a bad idea”..Dany sighed.

She knew Tyrion was right. “What do you think? are you going to follow your plan as you told me?” Dany asked. 

“Aye, I don’t want to spend anymore minute of my damned life without you. However, lord Tyrion is right, this is why I was trying to avoid your eyes, I cannot blur people’s head with our feelings. We have a task in hand. We cannot fail.”

Dany held his hands again, now stronger. “yes, my love, all my life I fought men older, stronger than me, they told me to do things, now I don’t want to leave you..I can’t believe myself saying this…” she stopped, and tears came down from her eyes..”I love you Jon, i love you with everything I have in me, I was so stupid to not to see it. I can’t go back now. I can’t betray my heart.”.

.Jon hugged her suddenly so tight, as more tears came down Dany’s face. she hugged him as well.. Jon whispered to her ear “I love you Dany, I love you my sweet dragon queen..I will never leave you or keep you waiting in the dark again..ever”..

Their lips got locked to each other and intensified, as Jon took off Dany’s heavy hooded gown off of her, and her sheer dress was exposed. He admired her body, while locking their eyes to each other, Dany took off Jon’s shirt with one take, and kissed his chest, she was still sitting on the bed and him kneeling in front of her. he then started pulling her dress up on her legs, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, naked as her name day. he slowly touched her in between her legs.

She hissed while holding his shoulders strongly and kissed his lips. He traced his hand up and down her slit, and made her relax. she opened her legs welcoming him. His hand got faster as he got away from her lips and pushed her thighs apart to expose her slit.  _I want to kiss you here._  He felt, as he put his mouth on her slit. She arched her back. No man had done this to her before.  _Drogo was vulgar, Daario was selfish. Jon is giving._

She shut her eyes and indulged herself in the sensations that Jon’s mouth did to her. As he was kissing her there, she put her hand on his curls and didn’t allow him to get up. Her moans got louder, and she rested her legs on his shoulders. She got closer to finish, and Jon stopped. She yearned for him, he looked at her and took her dress off of her, climbed on her and took her nipple in his mouth, she lied on the bed, Jon on top of her.. Dany whispered “take off your trousers” she didn’t wait for him, and slipped her hand inside of him, he was very hard for her. as he was kissing her neck, she opened his trousers, he pushed them down to the floor. Still kissing her neck, he pushed her legs apart roughly. She liked it. She rested them on each side of his body holding on him strongly. “take me now Jon, take me..” she whispered to his ear through his curls, when Jon thrusted into her roughly, and they both let out loud groans together. He was hungry for her lips, he locked his on hers, and moved in and out of her faster than he did yesterday.

She liked it, “faster Jon,..please..” she wanted more of it urgently. As his movements got faster, Dany wanted to be on top, but Jon had pinned her down, She pushed him through his shoulders, he knew what she wanted, he turned around, and she sat on top of him. She made him lie down..he was still inside of her, they stopped moving for a second to catch their breaths..Dany said in a low voice while pushing her hair away from her breasts. “I want you to see me..all of me..”he grabbed his hands and put them on her bare breasts..he hissed and tried to get up to kiss her but she didn’t allow him to. “Dany” he groaned. She started moving on top of him, and he caught her by thrusting into her, following her steps, his hands were still on her breasts. Dany watched Jon as he took pleasure in this. He closed his eyes at points to not to come inside of her, not yet.

Their moans got louder, he suddenly got seated and held her in his arms while still moving inside of her. He let out a loud voice as he spilled inside of her. Dany’s entire body shook from pleasure and he held her tighter to make her calm down. They fell to the bed, and looked at each other. 

Dany wasn’t sure how many more times they made love that night, it all became a dream to her. 

After that night, they frequently visited each other every night. He sneaked in and out of her room. Sometimes Missandei would hear them in the morning before breakfast. One night Davos saw Jon go out from his room, and come back next morning. Jorah also sensed the difference between Jon and Dany’s interactions in public, as it had gotten more awkward since both of them were desperately trying to hide what was happening. 

Finally, days got closer to reaching White Harbor. Their last night together, after making love, Jon and Dany were holding each other in bed as Jon was caressing her hair.

She said with a concerning voice “ we are arriving tomorrow afternoon..” Jon knew that, he was also worried but he didn’t want Dany to know. “Is this our final night together Jon?” Dany asked,

“I don’t want it to be” Jon replied. “As I said, we should keep this a secret, and once we settle it down with the lords of the North, we can tell everyone. “..Dany asked”do you think they will accept me?”, “they will come to see who you are”..”how about your siblings?do you think they will like me?”..Jon smiled in memory of them “I don’t see why not. Sansa would be difficult though.” he chuckled. “I know they all will like you, as their king does”..he kissed her on the lips. Dany cupped his face and realized Jon was hard underneath, and allowed him to make love to her..

Here they were approaching the end of the world, but in this room only their love was speaking.

That morning, everyone was getting ready to finally arrive, They were all on the deck, watching the ship get closer to White Harbor. Jon and Dany looked at each other. Jon felt happy to be home but at what cost.. He was going on a fight again, a fight that he might not come out of..He smiled at Dany without caring about anyone. They both took in deep breaths as the ship landed.. Here we go, a new beginning..


End file.
